


Basic Teaching

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry asked the twins for help. They are more than happy to lend a hand.





	Basic Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 17, so underage in some areas. Canon was tossed out on its ear in this fic.

'We can teach you, Harry," Fred said, perhaps a touch too merrily.

"The both of you?" Harry asked with wide eyes and a blush so bright it made the Weasley hair appear black in comparison.

"Of course, neither of us will concede to the other, can you decide which of us you like better?" George whispered in his ear.

"Well, no, but..."

"That's what we thought," he heard one of the rumble before apparating from the store, to their apartment.

Fred grumbled at his twin, "Show-off. Did you at least remember to close the shop?"

"Did that the second Harry asked about masturbation. I didn’t want him to be embarrassed if Ron or Hermione walked in."

"Good call. Okay Harry, step one; get naked. Accio Harry's clothes."

Harry, only had time to yelp as his clothes were stolen from his body.

"Relax, you're in good hands mate," George consoled as he ran his hands over Harry's nude body.

"Aren't you two going to get naked?" he asked as he tried to cover his erection.

"You asked about masturbation, not buggering. If you want buggered, you'll have to come back tomorrow after we close shop. Masturbation can be covered during lunch. Step two appears to be covered. You get off on a little humiliation there, Harry?" Fred teased as he rolled the hero's nipples between his fingers and thumb.

"Shut it," he moaned, as he thrust his hips forward.

"You shouldn't sass your teachers. Especially when you _really/i > want to learn about something. You so still want to learn, don't you?" George as he lightly ran his fingers up and down the younger boy's cock._

_"I think it's illegal to be seventeen and to have never gotten your rocks in some countries. At the very least, it's a tragedy. Time to fix that. Look at how cute your cock is. Wrap your fingers around it, yeah, like that. Thrust your hip back and forth. Go on Harry, fuck your fist. Feels good, doesn’t it?"_

_"So good," he panted only to gasp when one of the twins started to fondle his balls._

_"You're so pretty like this. We're gonna need to take you away, keep you safe. This way, we can always play with you. Would you like that Harry? You wanna be our play toy?"_

_"Sweet Merlin, yes, take me away. I wanna belong to both of you. Fuck, kiss me," he ordered as he pulled George in and kissed him deeply._

_All three moaned as Harry came. "We won’t hold you to that. We'll wait until you are through with school. Moldy Voldy is already dead, so, we _will_ claim you after you graduate. Understand?"_

_"Sounds good to me. I'll be back tomorrow for more _education_ ," Harry laughed as he slumped between the devious red-heads._

_He would have to be honest more often if this is what it got him._

_~Fin~_


End file.
